


Shine Bright like a Pearl

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Pearl, Domestic, F/F, Grinding, Groping, Halloween Writing Challenge, Kissing, Knitting, Making Out, October, October Prompt Challenge, Top!Reader, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're just knitting with the love of your life. :)





	Shine Bright like a Pearl

The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was the quiet click-clack of knitting needles. 

To paint the scene, we're at home, in the beach house. We're sitting on the couch...bench thingy that sits before the window next to the front door. The sun is nearly completely down. 

It’s been slow going with Pearl. She had tried to be bold and forthcoming when we’d first met. However, her nerves were evident. She did try, though. 

But that was a long time ago. 

She's much more comfortable with me now. And I with her. We’ve been seeing one another for years, and I... well, to be perfectly frank, I've been trying to work up the nerves to ask her to marry me. But I... 

I... 

I’m lost in thought as I look at her face. 

She’s distracted – the T.v is playing some cheaply-made horror film, confusion clear on her face as the dim-witted characters run in the wrong direction, and towards the killer. 

Her wide, blue eyes were fixed, a slight grimace on her face, the light of the TV shining on her gem. She's gorgeous.

I don’t deserve her, and yet I have her. 

“Hey, P?”

Her attention flicks to me immediately, the knitting continuing absentmindedly in her lap.

“Yes?”

I halt my knitting for a moment, setting the needles down in my lap, looking up at her in complete adoration. 

I want to show her exactly how much she means to me. I know we can't fuse, but... 

“I love you.” 

Her face immediately bursts out in blue as her blush overtakes her. She smiles, laughing in embarrassment. It's funny -- it's not like this is the first time we've said this to each other. I take this moment to set my knitting on the coffee table. 

“I-” She laughs again, setting the knitting down in her lap. “I... love you too?” 

Her hand moves over mine, and I'm so lost in her gaze I can’t do anything but hold her hand. 

“Is everything alright?” She asks softly in confusion before shutting off the tv, giving me her full attention. I move her half of the knitting out of the way too. 

I nod, my unoccupied hand moving upwards to cup her cheek, which is still blue with her blush. 

“Everything is pearl-fect.” I wink, her ‘tsk’ at the pun slowly becoming a small laugh as I inch forward, my eyes flicking from hers to her lips. 

Wordlessly, I lean forward, gently capturing her lips in mine. 

Our kiss is soft – they're very seldom something rough or competitive. Her lips gently move against mine, our fingers intertwining on one side of us as my hand leaves her cheek to move her jacket away from her neck, exposing it. 

My lips give hers another tender kiss before they move to the corner of her mouth, leaving a trail down the soft curve of her face before moving to silently leave an array of kisses along the right side of her neck. 

Her soft exhale followed by her hand leaving mine is nearly enough to make me stop, but I know to continue when her hands paw at the front of my sweater in a silent plea. 

“Go ahead and touch me, pearlcake.” I mutter against her neck, ghosting my lips over her pale skin, darkening with a blush. 

I’ve moved forward, leaning over her on the couch, the knitting forgotten for now. 

She’s draped over a pillow that was sitting on the edge of the bench, her hands cautiously moving under my sweater for a split moment before making their way up my stomach, squeezing my breasts tenderly. 

Our legs are a tangled mess, my knee forcing hers apart beneath me as I took my place over her. 

“Th...this isn’t the proper pla-ah-oh-” 

I’d gripped her leg, carefully pulling it up to wrap around my waist as I brought our sexes closer to one another. 

I grind my crotch against hers, throwing her train of thought out the window as she squeezed my chest roughly out of surprise. 

She’s working my sweater off of me, and i allow her to. Pearl rarely takes charge when it comes to stripping, or anywhere near the bedroom. 

She looks breathless, her blush painfully obvious on her face, her wide eyes looking up at me with a glint of mischief as she awaited my next move. 

I quickly move my hands under her shirt, running my thumbs over her nipples as I work her bra out of my way. 

I grind against her again, nice and slow, as i lift her shirt. 

I lean down when her breasts are exposed to me, taking one perky nipple into my mouth, toying with it while my hand groped and squeezed her other breast. 

Her sweet noises and small gasps are music to my ears as I listen to her, her hands, always so careful and calculated, moving to tangle in my hair. She holds my head exactly where she wants me as my name escapes her lips in a breathless, love-drunken whisper. 

I remove my mouth from her skin, save for a final lick to her sensitive chest while holding eye contact. 

I move back up her body, returning an affectionate whisper of her name before my lips capture hers again. 

I’ve been grinding against her this entire time, and I'll be damned if she’s not squirming by this point. I’m about to ask her to follow me to my bedroom so we can take this further. 

My mouth is open when we hear the doorknob to the house rattle. 

Oh, god. That had to be Steven, or Greg, or – oh no, or Connie! 

My head whips up and I quickly return pearl’s breasts to her cups, pulling her shirt back down as she pulled her spear out from her gem, using it to hold the door closed. 

I can hear a confused muffled mix of voices – Amethyst and Steven. 

I’m looking for my sweater when I spot Amethyst looking in the window in confusion before bursting into laughter at the sight of us, still tangled and disheveled. Oh, whatever. At least she was keeping Steven away from the window. 

Pearl and I untangle ourselves quickly, scrambling to make ourselves decent as I put my sweater back on. I do my best to fix Pearl’s hair the best I can while her hands are occupied, and she gives me a quiet “thank you, dear.” before leaning forward and placing a sweet, soft kiss to my lips. 

I nod, taking my turn to blush as i grab the knitting project we’d been working on from the table, placing hers in her lap as she quickly returned her spear to her gem, picking up the knitting and acting as if nothing happened when Steven tumbles through the door after it was finally openable. 

“Oh- are you alright?” Pearl fusses as she watches him stand again, a small smile on his face as he brushes himself off. 

“Yeah, I'm good!” 

“Oh, good.” She holds up the main part of what we’d been knitting together: a new sweater for Steven. We were each working on a sleeve when we’d gotten, erm, distracted. “We’re almost finished with this!” 

Amethyst had walked in, eyeing the two of us knowingly. “Yeah yeah, that looks great.” he smirks mischievously, and I can feel my cheeks heat up as I tense. “Was that the only thing you were, y’know, doing?” 

Pearl sputters, stammering as she attempts to find the right words to say. 

I beat her to the punch, covering in a way I hoped came across as smooth. 

“Yup!” 

“Yup?” 

“Yes, it’s a yup!” 

Silence rings throughout the room as Pearl fidgets nervously, continuing her knitting. 

The awkwardness is almost painful as Steven looks between the three of us. 

“Ooookay...” He starts, taking a few steps backwards as he heads for the stairs. “I’m gonna go catch up on crying breakfast friends, don’t mind me-!” 

And he just runs off, but not before shouting one last encouragement down the stairs. 

“Okay, you can kiss her now, Pearl!” 

Amethyst absolutely cracks up before walking over to the fridge, Pearl’s face lighting up blue once again before hiding her face in her hands. 

I can’t help but laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulders, happy that she leans into my embrace, hiding her face in the crook of my neck with an exhausted groan. 

I love her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,so thirsty and Pearl is a bottom


End file.
